Peddie: One-shots
by HouseoOfAnubisPeddieLover
Summary: Los mejores Peddie-shots, mandadme vuestras ideas en PM. /I can try to do it in english too/
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Vídeos de America**

**Calificado: T**

**Género: Romance & ****Humor**

**Impulsado por: Nadie**

**Parejas secundarias: Fabina y Jeroy (Leve Jabian).**

Fabian POV

Estoy buscando mi nuevo libro de química, por entre las cajas. Acabamos de volver a la casa de Anubis, comparto habitación con Eddie de nuevo, lo cual es perfecto, asi no hay que poner ninguna excusa para las reuniones Sibuna.

Sigo rebuscando entre las cajas pero entonces, alguien entra en la habitación. Joy. Se supone que esto debería ser violento, pero no lo es. Joy esta saliendo con Jerome y yo estoy saliendo con Nina. **(No me gusta Mabian, asi que en mi mundo Fabina es completamente feliz y existente) **Se me acerca y dice:

-Hey Fabes, ¿que haces?

-Busco mi libro de química para el siguiente periodo.

Ella solo asiente y yo sigo buscando, entonces bajo una caja de cartón veo el lomo de mi libro, corro a cogerlo, pero cuando saco el libro de debajo de la caja, esta se cae al suelo y todas las cosas que había dentro de ella. Maldigo mentalmente.

-¡Fabian!- dice Joy en tono de alarma- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si estoy bien Joy.

-Deja que te ayude a recoger esto.

Ambos nos ponemos a meter las cosas de nuevo en la caja cuando Joy se para en seco y señala un CD, yo lo recojo y leo lo que hay escrito con permanente negro:

''America '12''

-¿Es eso tuyo?- dice Joy mirandome.

-No, esta caja debe de ser la de Eddie.

Meto el CD de nuevo en la caja, Joy me mira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto confuso.

-¿No te pica lo curiosidad? ¿No quieres saber como es America?

-Joy... creo que no deberíamos ver sus videos, es algo privado.

-Venga Fabes... una miradita rapida... solo 1 minuto y despues lo quitamos...¡Lo juro!

-No se Joy... Está mal...

-Porfa, porfa, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yo suspiro vencido y sabiendo que tambien me apetece saber que es lo que hay en ese CD.

-Esta bien...Pero solo un minuto y no se lo diremos a nadie.

-¡Gracias Fabian! Eres el mejor- grita ella y me abraza fuerte, pero pronto se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y se sienta a mi lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, yo probablemente tambien estoy muy rojo, pero desvío la atencion de mis mejillas y no le doy mucha importancia al abrazo.

Joy coge el CD y lo coloca en el reproductor que esta bajo la tele de nuestra habitacion.

Pulsa el play y el video comienza:

_''_Una_ habitación muy grande aparece en la pantalla, está pintada de colores claros y en el centro hay una gran cama con mantas blancas desordenadas, en un lado de la cama se puede apreciar un pequeño bulto que debe ser una persona. Entonces se oye una risa, probablemente proveniente del que este grabando esta escena._

_-Buenos días, cotorra- dice la misma voz que resulta ser la de Eddie._

_La persona que esta en la cama, que ahora estoy seguro de que es Patricia, se mueve levemente y murmura algo._

_-Vamos Yacker, despierta, tenemos que ir a un sitio._

_Patricia gime y se tapa la cara con las mantas._

_Eddie se acerca a la cama y le quita la manta de la cabeza a la pelirroja, esta solo rueda hacia un lado y mete la cabeza en la almohada. De nuevo, la risa de un chico._

_-Venga despierta, vamos, vamos, vamos, Patricia._

_Eddie se levanta de la cama y deja la cámara en algo que debe de ser una estantería, esta enfoca hacia la cama Eddie de nuevo vuelve hacia Patricia._

_Se sienta a su lado y le toca el pelo con suavidad._

_-Vas a levantarte o me vas a obligar ha hacer lo que tu ya sabes- dice medio susurrando Eddie._

_Patricia se tensa rapidamente y susurra un:_

_-No te atreveras..._

_-¿Es eso un reto?- Responde Eddie con una sonrisa pícara en la cara._

_Entonces le quita la manta de un tirón y empieza ha hacerle cosquillas. Rapidamente Patricia empieza a reirse mucho y a girarse en la cama mientras chilla:_

_-¡Eddie!, ¡Eddie, PARA!_

_Pero casi no tiene aire de lo mucho que se está riendo, entonces Patricia le pega a Eddie en toda la cara. Este para de hacerle cosquillas y se queja:_

_-Whoa Yacker controla tu fuerza._

_-Controla tu idiotez- se burla Patricia poniendo un mechón de pelo rizado y desordenado tras su oreja- ¿Donde está tu madre?_

_-Al parecer salió temprano, no sabe que dormiste en mi habitación._

_Suspiro de alivio de Patricia. _

_-Ahora vamos- insiste Eddie- tienes que levantarte._

_Patricia resopla, se tumba de nuevo y se gira de espaldas a Eddie._

_-Uf, mira que eres vaga- sonríe Eddie mirando el pelo de su novia-Vamos cotorra, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta._

_Patricia suelta un gritito de desesperación y se sienta en la cama junto a Eddie. Lo mira a los ojos todavía medio cerrados por el repentino cambio de luz._

_-¿Si te doy un beso me dejarás en paz?''_

En ese momento Joy le da al Pause, me mira y empieza a reirse como una loca, su cara se pone super roja y se cae al suelo agarrandose la tripa y rodando por la alfombra como una niña de 2 años.

Tras unos 5 minutos de ver a Joy haciendo eso (la cual tiene una risa peligrosamente contagiosa), su ataque de risa se desvanece poco a poco y con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa me mira y dice:

-¿No son adorables?- yo sonrío antes su comentario y asiento- Ella le intenta engañar con besos.

-Sí, sí pero dale al Play- digo apresuradamente, me muero de ganas de saber lo que pasa ahora.

-¿Pero no estaba mal mirar videos ajenos?- dice Joy imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Yo niego sonriendo y ella le da al Play de nuevo:

_''-¿Si te doy un beso me dejas en paz?_

_-Hum... Probablemente no, pero quiero ese beso-dice Eddie con una sonrisa picara en sus labios._

_Patricia rueda los ojos y acerca su cara a la de Eddie, posa su boca en la de su novio y lo que en principio era um beso inocente se convierte en una ''make-out season'' absoluta, la mano derecha de patricia se coloca en la nuca de Eddie, la izquierda agarra con fuerza la camiseta de el chico, por la parte del pecho. Eddie tiene ambas manos alrededor de las caderas de Patricia._

_-EW._

_Se oye de repente, Patricia da un respingo y se aparta de Eddie, este la mira confuso y despues se gira, la persona que a emitido ese sonido no es captada por la cámara. Eddie mira hacia el lugar del cual proviene el sonido y rápidamente frunce el ceño:_

_-¡Melany! ¿Que te he dicho de entrar en mi habitación sin llamar?_

_Entonces una niña rubia con mechas californianas de muchos colores entra en escena. No tendrá mas de 14 años. Debe de ser la hermana de Eddie._

_-¿Y que te a dicho Mamá de llevarte chicas a la cama?_

_Patricia baja la mirada y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, intentando contener la risa, es obvio que la hermana de Eddie y Patricia se parecen bastante a lo que se refiere al caracter._

_-No estabamos haciendo nada, ademas tu no le diras nada de esto a Mamá- dice Eddie._

_-Claro- acepta sonriente la niña._

_-Bien- suspira aliviado Eddie._

_-Si..._

_-¿Si? ¿Si que? ¿Que es lo que quieres?- todo su alivio se esfuma y de nuevo se tensa._

_-Kiley y yo vamos a celebrar una fiesta este fin de semana, si nos dejas la casa el sábado por la noche y no vuelves hasta el domingo por la mañana no le diré nada a mama- dice sonriente Melany._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Donde se supone que vamos a dormir?- dice con desesperación el rubio._

_-Oh, dirás donde VAS a dormir, Patricia se puede quedar, ella es guay._

_Patricia sonríe levemente mirando a su novio._

_-De ninguna manera me iré a dormir a otro sitio._

_-Bien, entonces a Mamá le encantara ver esta foto- dice la niña cogiendo su teléfono y haciéndole una foto a la pareja. El falsh atonta un poco a ambos, pero rapidamente Eddie se recompone._

_-UGH, está bien, puedes celebrar una fiesta el sábado pero al menos dejame dormir en casa. ¿Por favor?_

_La niña suspira pero despues sonríe firmemente._

_-¡Bien!_

_Y con eso se va dejando a Patricia y Eddie solos de nuevo._

_-Tu hermana es adorable- dice Patricia mirando sonriente a su novio._

_-Cállate- murmura Eddie- Ahora venga vamos a desayunar._

_Tira del brazo de Patricia y la ayuda a levantarse, esta niega sonriente y dice:_

_-Tengo que ducharme._

_-¿Puedo unirme?- añade Eddie moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y cogiendo a su novia por las caderas de nuevo._

_-¿Realmente tengo que contestar a esa pregunta?- dice Patricia con aire aburrido._

_-¿Eso es que si?- la esperanza notable en su voz._

_-¡No! ¡Eddie! ¡Tu hermana esta abajo! ¡Y tengo que darme prisa! ¡Sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que tu madre puede llegar en cualquier momento!_

_Eddie deja escapar un suspiro triste y pone ojos de corderito. Patricia nega con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama. Eddie se acerca hasta la estantería y agarra la cámara, rapidamente enfoca a su novia._

_-¡Apaga eso!- grita Patricia, pero con un tono no muy duro, mas bien d__i__espreocupado._

_Eddie se acerca a ella con la camara:_

_-¿Algo mas que quiera añadir a ''TusCotorreosTV''?- dice riéndose de su propia broma._

_-Apágalo- repite Patricia, pero esta vez no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita._

_-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?- se defiende el rubio._

_-Pues que te ignorare y haré como que no tengo nada que ver contigo- responde Patricia con un destello pícaro en sus ojos azules verdosos._

_Se mueve con rapidez y agilidad hasta la puerta de un gran cuarto de baño, Eddie la sigue con la videocámara, y se ríe con honestidad:_

_-Pues para ser alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo llevas puesta mi camiseta._

_Patricia rápidamente baja la cabeza hacia su pecho y se da cuenta de que lleva una camiseta gris con la bandera americana en el centro en la que pone ''Proudly American''. La pelirroja maldice ante su propia equivocación._

_-¿Como demonios a llegado esto hasta aquí?- dice con enfado Patty._

_El americano gira la camara hacia su cara._

_-Al parecer Yacker no recuerda nada de la noche anterior. ¿Debería sentirme ofendido?- dice Eddie poniendo un falso gesto de estar pensando._

_De nuevo hace un giro de camara para enfocar a Patricia apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño._

_-Pues claro que lo recuerdo bobo...- puedo ver como se sonroja levemente y noto como mis mejillas arden al comprender que fue lo que ''pasó anoche''-Pero no se como llego esto hasta mi._

_-Fácil, tenias frio asi que te la deje- dice y puedo notar la sonrisa en su voz. _

_Las mejillas se vuelven todavia mas rojas y se gira hacia la entrada al baño, se gira la camiseta rapidamente y la tira contra el objetivo de la camara, ahora lo unico que podemos ver es una gran masa arrugada de color oscuro.''_

Entonces la imagen se queda parada. Me giro a gran velocidad buscando el mando con la mirada.

-¡Fabian!

-¡Joy!- grita Fabian al darse cuenta de que la imagen no se a congelado sola, sino que a sido Joy quien ha parado el video- ¿¡Por que lo paras!?

-¿No creeras que voy a dejarte ver a mi mejor amiga sin camiseta, verdad? Y yo que creía que eras decente...

-No, espera, Joy, claro que lo que soy- digo con las mejillas probablemente de un escarlata terriblemente brillante- lo siento mucho, no se que me pasa en serio yo-

Pero soy cortado por una gran risa proveniente de la morena.

-Solo estaba tomandote el pelo- grita riendose como loca.

-Pero si no lleva sujetador lo quitamos- dice ahora completamente seria. ¿Como puede ser tan bipolar?

Yo simplemente asiento con miedo de si digo algo ella podria responder con otra broma mala o con absoluta seriedad. De nuevo le clica al botón verde y el video prosigue:

_-''¡Cotorra! Ten cuidado, es mi camara nueva.- dice la voz de Eddie._

_-Lo siento yo no te conozco- dice una voz con acento inglés._

_Eddie aparta la camiseta del objetivo de la camara y dice:_

_-Whoa ¿sabes que le pienso enseñar este video a Fabian?_

_-¡No te atreveras!- grita Patricia, la camara finalmente la enfoca._

_La pelirroja está llevando unos pantalones cortos que apenas le tapan el inicio del mulso, en cuanto a la parte de arriba, solo lleva un sujetador de puntilla negro, con un pequeño lazo en un gris brillante. Tiene el vientre plano y la piel muy blanca. Me sonrojo profundamente, no deberia estar viendo esto, es como si estuviera traicionando a mi mejor amigo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, la curiosidad me mataria sino acabo de verlo._

_-Oh creeme que si- responde Eddie al comentario de Patricia- su cara se pondrá tan roja que estoy seguro que acabara explotandole._

_-Estoy segura de que el sueño de cualquier chico es que su mejor amigo vea a su novia medio desnuda- dice la pelirroja rodando los ojos. _

_-Ademas- añade Patty- yo no se ni quien eres, no llevo nada tuyo ¿ves?_

_-Hum...Creo que ese sujetador tambien lo compre yo, ¿cierto? Deberias quitartelo- recrimina Eddie poniendo una voz de deseo.''_

Miro hacia Joy que está embelesada mirando a la imagen, parece disfrutar con esto, yo lo echo de menos, echo de menos nuestra amistad, noe s como que quiera ser su novio o algo asi... pero me encantaba ser su mejor amigo.

Rapidamente regreso al video.

_''-Pues yo creo que no- dice Patricia mientras se gira hacia la puerta del baño._

_Por detras el mini pantalon solo le tapa hasta el comienzo del muslo,tiene la palabra ''Sexy'' escrita en color gris brillante parecido al del lazito del sujetador._

_-Pero si estás tan seguro- añade finalmente._

_Doy un respingo y me tenso rapidamente, ¿de veras voy a verla desnuda? No puedo hacerle eso a Eddie. ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Patricia! Joder. _

_Todavia de espaldas Patricia desabrocha el enganche de su sujetador y lo tira al suelo, solo puedo ver su espalda, y de repente de un salto entra en baño cierra la puerta, puedo oir el sonido del candado._

_Me relajo un poco al darme cuenta de que no e vuisto nada y de que al menos podre mantener esto en secreto, solo Joy y yo lo sabremos._

_-¡HEY!- Dice de repente una voz desconocida en el video- ¡¿Eddie!? ¡¿Melany!?Ya estoy en casa._

_-Mierda- murmura Eddie, gira la camara hacia su cara, la que anteriormente estaba enfocando a la puerta cerrada del baño- Bueno y esto a sido todo por hoy en sus CotorreosTV, seguiremos informandoles mas adelante. Aqui Eddie, cambio y corto._

_Entonces un clic y la pantalla de la tele se vuelve negra._

-¡Dios eso estuvo genial!- grita Joy al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Si, fue divertido- digo igual de sonriente que ella.

-OH MIERDA- Grita de repente alertada Joy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Son las 8! Nos hemos perdido una clase y media- grita con desesperacion la morena.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿QUE? Eso saldrá en mi espediente. ¡Hay Dios mio! Tenemos que irnos ya.

Ella asiente y yo recojo el disco y lo meto en la caja de Eddie, rapidamente corro con Joy hasta la escuela, llegamos justo para el tercer periodo.

* * *

¡Fabes! ¡Joy!- grita Patty- ¿Donde estabais? Os habéis saltado 2 clases.

Me sonrojo al estar a su lado pero solo sonrio y digo:

-Ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Patricia me da una mirada incredula y va a formular una pregunta pero es interrumpida por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola Yacker- dice la alegre voz de Eddie.

-Weasel- replica Patty quitandose de entre Eddie.

Joy mira a ambos y sonrie mucho, despues todos emprendemos nuestro camino hacia la clase de fisica, la profesora todavia no ha llegado, asi que estamos hablando entre nosotros entonces Joy dice:

-Por cierto Patty tienes que dejarme ese sujetador de puntilla negro y los shorts de ''Sexy'' que llevabas en America.

* * *

Han pasado 3 semanas desde eso, me sigo sonrojando cada vez que veo a Patricia.

* * *

**TADAAAAA El primer One-Shot! A ver amores, espero que os haya gustado y lo mas importante que os tengo que decir:**

** un comentario cielos **

** un mensaje o escribidme una review (preferiblemente PM) diciendome las siguientes cosas para que os haga una historia:**

**-Resumen de la historia.**

**-Calificación.**

**-Tu nombre.**

**-Parejas secundarias.**

***De momento solo hago Peddie-shots, pero puedo hacer alguna excepcion en un futuro para Amfie, Fabina y Jeroy, no os atrevais a preguntarme por Keddie!***

**LOVE YOU ALL SWEETIES **


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Lucha por lo que amas**

**Calificado: T**

**Género: Romance & Drama**

**Impulsado por: Sol**

**Parejas secundarias: Jeroy y Fabina**

**Parte 1.**

Nadie POV

-¿No estas ilusionada?- grita Eddie mirando hacia su novia.

-Hum, si claro- asiente Patricia poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

-¿Hum, si claro? ¡Yacker! ¡Vamos a la misma universidad y vamos a vivir juntos! ¡ES PERFECTO!

Patricia solo suspira mirando al suelo y suelta un sarcastico ''¡Yay!''.

Eddie, cansado de intentarlo se levanta del sofa en el que estaba sentado y se acerca hacia la puerta de salida, alli se choca con Jerome que le pregunta por lo bajini:

-¿Que está mal con ella?

-No lo se. Supongo que estara en su periodo o algo asi- recrimina Eddie.

Jerome solo pone la boca en forma de O y sigue su camino.

* * *

Patricia mira las dos cartas en sus manos; en la derecha, la solicitud aceptada para ir a la Universidad de Berkeley, en California. A la cual se suponía que iba a ir con Eddie. En su mano izquierda otra solicitud aceptada, esta de una Universidad de Inglaterra, la prestigiosisima Universidad de Cambridge.

¿Que se supone que va a hacer? Su sueño era ir a la Universidad de Cambridge y estudiar derecho, seria perfecto...Pero eso implica renunciar a algo muy importante en su vida. Eddie. Su primer amor. Su unico amor.

Pero de todos modos... Ir a vivir con el tampoco sería una idea muy buena ¿cierto? Habrá chicas guapisimas en el campus de Berkeley, las cuales seguro ocasionarían alguna guerra entre la pareja ¿no es así? Sí, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar, les vendrá bien a ambos. Eddie, estará ya cansado de ella, necesita ver a mas gente, ¿verdad?

Patricia termina por auto convencerse.

Esconde las cartas bajo la almohada y se tumba en la cama, esta es su ultima noche en Anubis, y contener las lagrimas va a resultar tarea dificil.

* * *

-Patricia, Patricia- Eddie susurra en el oido de su novia y la zarandea suavemente.

Esta abre los ojos con lentitud y murmura un ''¿Ya es de día?''. Eddie solo se rie con delicadeza y se mete a su lado en la cama tapandose con las mantas y pasando los brazos al rededor de la cintura de Patricia. Eddie besa con mucho cuidado el hombro de la pelirroja y susurra:

-Piensa que podremos dormir así todos los días.

Patricia deja escapar una lagrima, la cual baja rapidamente por su mejilla, esto va a ser duro muy duro. Contiene un sollozo y se alegra de que estén en la postura de la cuchara **(A/N: La postura de la cuchara es cuando un chico duerme agarrando la cintura de la chica por la parte de atras, de modo que lo unico que puede ver este es la parte posterior de la** **chica)**.

El despertador suena, son las 6 de la mañana, Patricia le clica al botón de apagar con mucha rapidez, no quiere que Eddie se despierte , la chica baja de la cama con mucho cuidado. Va al baño donde hace su maquillaje y se cambia con rapidez. Agarra sus maletas y con fuerza aprieta la nota contra su pecho, se acerca a la mesa de la cocina y la deja alli. Antes de salir a fuera a cojer el taxi que la espera desde hace diez minutos vuelve a su habitacion, Eddie sigue dormido y con cuidado se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios dura algo asi como 30 segundos, despues mientras lagrimas arruinan su mascara sale de la casa y entra en el taxi, solloza como una niña pequeña, y mira por la ventana deseando que las cosas fueran de otro modo.

* * *

Joy se acerca a la mesa de la cocina y se sienta frente a su bol de cereales, tarda unos minutos en darse cuenta de que hay un papel justo en frente de su cara, pero está demasiado cansada todavía. Al rededor de 20 minutos se levanta a dejar el plato en el fregadero y a coger un vaso de zumo, cuando regresa a la mesa finalmente se percata del trozo de papel. Joy frunce el ceño y lo recoge, comienza a leer la nota y el vaso que tiene en la mano cae al suelo rompiendose y causando un gran estruendo. Todos acuden rapidamente (algunos mas que otros, como es de esperar Alfie es el ultimo en llegar).

-¿Que ha pasado?- grita Jerome acercándose a su novia.

Joy todavia en estado de shock, no sabe que expresion debe tener ahora mismo, ¿felidicidad? ¿tristeza? ¿añoro? ¿empatía? ¿orgullo? Esta muy confusa. Solo niega con la cabeza intentando salir de su asombro y le da la carta de Fabian que se ha acercado con Nina, siempre a su lado. Este coge la carta y se sienta en el sofá ojeandola por encima, el resto de la pandilla de Anubis, sin decir una palabra se sientan a su alrededor.

Fabian comienza a leer:

_''Hola chicos! soy yo Patricia,_

_Hum, no se por donde empezar... Bueno, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que no estoy en la casa, eso es por que me he ido temprano, la universidad empieza en 2 dias, ya sabeis._

_Os voy a echar mucho de menos a todos, ahora leed vuestras respectivas despedidas:_

**_Fabian: _**_Fabes, tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y eso nunca va a cambiar, voy a echarte mucho de menos, no dejes de ser un nerd nunca, por favor, por favor. Te quiere, Patty _

_**Amber:** Tú, rubia tonta, tú la que hiciste 17 álbumes de Peddie, tú la que fuiste mi primera amiga aqui, la que me ayudo con los chicos y con la moda, la que simpre tendre presente. Tú. Te quiere, P/ atricia.  
_

_**Alfie:** Alfs, no sabes cuanto voy a echar de menos tus tonterias y locas teorias sobre aliens, no voy a olvidarte nunca, no podría ni aunque lo intentase. Te quiere, tu supuesta mejor amiga alien._

_**Nina:** Hola Nins, sé que al principio no fuimos grandes amigas, pero después me demostrate que vales mucho y que sería dificil aguantar sin ti un día entero, ahora entiendo a Fabes. Te quiere, la desdendiente._

_**Mick:** Wow, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... No puedo creer que te diga adios... Siempre recordare tus obsesiones con la comida y nuestros estupidos juegos que me hacian sonreir, te quiere Patty cakes._

_**Mara:** Hola Buddy, tu siempre estuviste alli desde el principio y siempre tendras un lugar importantisimo en mi corazon, por mucho que me hables de moleculas yo siempre estare alli. Te quiere Pats._

_**Willow:** Aunque a penas no te conozco se que eres la persona mas dulce que e visto en mi vida, y ojala que siempre tengas esa radiante sonrisa en tu cara. Te quiere la chica del aura oscura._

_**Jerome: **Dios esto me pone tan nerviosa... No puedo creer que me este yendo... Te voy a echar tanto de menos Jerome... tu siempre estuviste alli y se que siempre lo estaras, no importa lo lejos que estemos el uno del otro. Siempre seras mi mejor amigo. Te quiere, Trixie.  
_

_**Joy:** Wow... Esto es duro...Eres mi mejor amiga, la unica que me entiende, la unica que sabe cada uno de mis secretos y miedos. Jamas pensé que te diría adios... Todavía no puedo creerlo... Porfavor no trates de cambiarme por ninguna otra loca y molesta chica, tu sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amiga, siempre lo seras, nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso... Te quiere mucho, tu mejor amiga._

_**Eddie:** Hola Weasel... Lo siento MUCHO por no decirte que iria a esta nueva universidad... simplemente no podia.. no podia decirtelo, siento muchisimo que no podamos ir a la misma universidad, o vivir juntos...O si quiera vivir en el mismo continente. Por esto creo que... lo mejor sera si cortamos. Te quiero, mucho, y te prometo que nunca te olvidare, Yacker._

_**KT:** Supongo que nunca fuimos grandes amigas...si... creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...Patricia._

_Chicos, dejadme a mi ponerme en contacto con vosotros, por favor no os preocupeis, y recordad que voy a estar siempre alli._

_Os quiere, _

_Patricia._


End file.
